


[ALA]瞌睡龙探长！Case 2: 校园性侵案(完结)

by 世界公民66号 (Stardust_66)



Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [4]
Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternative Universe - FBI, Attempted Murder, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, M/M, University
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22968325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_66/pseuds/%E4%B8%96%E7%95%8C%E5%85%AC%E6%B0%9166%E5%8F%B7
Summary: 2017-01-01于lofter完结，一万七千字， 2020-02-29搬运自留（已退圈）獒龙獒刑侦AU，大学城里的情杀案件OOC算我的，圈地自萌，情节纯属虚构，借用他们的人设讲我想讲的故事～
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike
Series: 胖球队RPS-lofter搬运 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650640
Kudos: 1





	1. 1-4

**Author's Note:**

> 从Lofter搬运的
> 
> 结尾致敬Lord of the Rings

1.

这周六马龙和张继科都休息，赶上天气不错，两人决定上午去逛逛镇上的集市。中心的老建筑角落有一家不起眼的面包店，老板娘是个金发碧眼的法国姑娘，每周上架的面包和甜点品种都不一样，但无一例外地特别好吃。张继科小声念叨了一路之前吃过的巧克力牛角面包，不知道今天有没有，马龙停好车和他一起溜达到店门口的过程中一直忍不住笑。

还好赶在牛角面包卖完之前排上了队，又去街对面喝了马龙喜欢的那家咖啡，两人有一搭没一搭地聊着天，浏览着各个摊位上琳琅满目的商品，享受着难得的休闲时光。午后游客多了起来，马龙买了两人份的外卖当作晚饭之后就惦记着要回去了：“继科儿，前天许昕让我帮忙分析的那个案子我还有些文件没看完……”

“知道了，回吧。”张继科把视线从远处的意大利冰激凌摊位上移开，双手插兜跟着马龙往停车的位置走。

因为集市范围内都是步行街，周围周末也不好停车，所以马龙来的时候把车停在了这所大学城学校边缘的位置，离集市中心要走大概十分钟。路边两三层楼的老房子虽然建筑风格不同，但墙上都有醒目的白色希腊字母。

张继科刚来这一区工作的时候，也是问了当地同事才知道，这些楼都归大学的兄弟会、姊妹会所有。每个兄弟会有自己的希腊字母代号，住宿环境和没有入会的其他学生分开。马龙从警校毕业后去进修心理学的时候一直很看不上学校里的这类组织，觉得这些小团体不能给学校带来任何贡献，反而是校园内的不安定因素。他边走边给没有在这里上过学的张继科解释：

“这所大学里情况我不太清楚，反正我上学的地方兄弟会的人都可猖狂了；基本都是富家子弟，入会有严苛又千奇百怪的仪式不说，进去了也不干好事，说白了就是集体吃喝嫖赌、无恶不作。由于每个兄弟会是自主管理，曾经从同样兄弟会毕业的校友也有不少有钱有势的人物，所以校方很难抓住他们的把柄……”

张继科没太认真听马龙说的内容，光顾着看他皱着一张小脸、挥着胳膊越说越激动；想提醒他别把刚买的外卖弄洒了，但还是笑着忍住了。在他分神的时候，忽然听到身旁传来引擎声，他赶紧一把拉住马龙，两人重心不稳摔倒在地；一辆跑车从旁边那栋楼的停车场窜出来，从他们刚才站的位置上压了过去，伴随着刺耳的小声和音乐声呼啸而过……

操，外卖还是洒了。张继科在心里骂道。

这时马龙已经拍了拍身上的灰尘站了起来，向张继科伸出手：“谢谢你啊，救我一命。这些兄弟会的人估计是昨晚玩了通宵，现在还没醒酒呢就敢开车……继科儿你没事吧？”

张继科握住马龙的手，借力试图站起来，刚想摇头说没事，发现刚才先着地的右脚腕传来钻心的疼痛，心里大呼不好：明天还要值班呢……

马龙看到张继科紧咬着嘴唇皱成一团的脸就知道出事了，不由分说扛起了张继科快速往之前停车的位置走去，走了几步觉得使不上力索性把他背在了背上。张继科被比自己矮一点也年轻一点的同事这么背起来有点不好意思，耳朵都红了：“马龙！龙，你放我下来！”

“下来你自己能走吗？就这么老实让我背着还是换成公主抱你自己选！”马龙生气了。于是张继科乖乖闭上嘴，一直到马龙把他小心地屈腿放在汽车后座上，又用安全带固定好，才说话：

“哎，你给我绑牢点，就你那开车技术，一个急转弯我就滚下去了～”

马龙看着这个伤患还有心情开玩笑，心里又生气又想笑，重新调整了一下从张继科腋下和膝盖处穿过的两道安全带，然后就回到驾驶座往最近的医院飚去。

在医院做了一系列检查， 幸好骨头没事，但是还是需要在家静养，所以明天开始的新一周的值班工作只能马龙一个人进行了。张继科看出马龙对自己的伤情还有对于可能要第一次单独出警有些担心，揉了揉他的头发：

“我没事，过几天就好了。我相信你一定没问题的。不管这周出现什么案子，我们龙警官都能搞定！再说还有我呢，虽然不能去实地调查，但你晚上下班回来我可以帮你分析案情啊。”

马龙想了想也没有其他办法了，自己反正也要回来给伤患送饭，不然他下不了楼会饿死的……只能希望这段时间内别出什么大事。

您好，是警察局吗？我……请帮帮我！我觉得我最近一直在被人跟踪……”来电话的是个年轻女孩子，应该是镇上的大学生。马龙轻按着眉心听她说完情况，简单地做着笔记：

偷拍、骚扰电话、半夜敲窗、收到匿名的威胁信和纸条……听起来像是遇到了典型的跟踪狂。马龙猜测这个姑娘是遇到了个难缠又有些心理扭曲的爱慕者，从信件内容判断应该是希望能同她交往。但是遇到这种情况警方其实有些无能为力，在确认跟踪狂的身份之前如果不能派人24小时陪同就只能让被骚扰的人自己小心……

“这位女士，你说你叫Evelyn对吧？很抱歉，根据你所说的情况我虽然能做出一些猜测，但没办法立刻解决你的困扰。说实话，我们分局警力严重不足，我的搭档前天还受伤了。即使有充足的人手，我们在女警很少的情况下也不太可能24小时给您做保镖啊……”听到对方失望地沉默了马龙也有些内疚，只好补充说：“对于这个跟踪狂可能是谁，你有想法吗？哪怕是只有身材、发色之类的描述我们也可以向全镇发出预警，让大家小心提防，更多人帮忙的话应该也能更早抓住跟踪狂。而且不排除还有其他受害人的可能。”

“不……我真的觉得是冲着我来的，我的电话住址和常去的地方他都一清二楚……”

马龙敏感地注意到E用的代词是“他”：“所以你已经确定对方是男性了吗？有怀疑的人选吗？”

“……不是的，并没有确定。很抱歉耽误您的时间了。”还没等马龙继续引导她回答，对方就匆匆挂断了电话。

马龙沮丧地靠在椅背上，用手蒙住脸。然后抬起手腕看了看表：才上午10点半。

真是度日如年啊……

……午休时间去买喜欢的那家炸鸡吧，再给继科儿带份土豆沙拉。

2.  
这样相对平静地度过了三天。星期三上午马龙正和张继科在合租的公寓吃早饭，热腾腾的豆沙包才掰开一半，电话就响了：

局里接到一起强奸案，报案人是小镇唯一一所大学里的学生。作为目前手头唯一没有案子的探员，这起案件自然成了马龙的责任。

马龙挂电话的手有点抖，害怕到了局里之后看到那个熟悉的名字。张继科看出了马龙出门前有点慌，抓住他的手没头没尾地来了一句：“不是你的错。跟踪狂这种事情即使不发展成强奸案，警方也很难处理的。”马龙迎上他的目光，缓缓点了点头，对于搭档的理解表示感谢。

“马龙啊，这起案子你处理起来可能会比较困难……但你也知道我们人手不够，专长是这类案件的女警，比如武杨，又借调到隔壁市去处理那起虐杀女童的大案子去了。而且继科又还在养伤，是哇？你也是第一次一个人办案……”刘警官看起来也很苦恼，马龙端正地坐在对面听着，放在膝盖上揉搓着的双手却暴露了他的紧张无措。

“刚才在电话里我没来得及说，这起案件对学校的声誉影响很严重，所以校方第一时间联系了我们，想把这件事压下去——甚至在受害人还在医院时就派人提出私下和解。但是既然这个女学生报案了，我们局里就要充分重视，是哇？你需要支援的时候我们也会大力支持。”

马龙郑重地点点头，向刘警官保证会尽自己最大努力圆满解决这起案件；查清事实，争取还受害人一个公道。

谈话间两人心照不宣的是：大多数强奸的受害方都出于种种原因选择不报案，所以性侵案件、尤其是校园性侵案涉及到的潜在危机比人们想像得要严重很多。有勇气面对舆论压力报案、出庭指控强奸犯的受害人少之又少。而且历年来这类案件即使告上法庭，最终也往往很难让强奸犯得到应有的惩罚——因为很大比例都是熟人作案，而且对于是否双方都你情我愿、也就是接受方是否提供了发生关系的"许可"(consent)的这一界定很模糊。马龙已经多次在新闻上看到有钱请好律师的强奸案嫌疑人颠倒黑白，把罪名怪到受害人没有洁身自好上，最终得以脱身。

虽然表了决心，但是实际处理起这种案子马龙真的完全没有经验，周围也没有可以问的人……只好告诉自己在获得更多信息之前，暂时把这起案件当作一起普通的案子来调查：

勘察现场、向相关人员了解情况、根据线索和证据推断出嫌疑人、实施抓捕。

——然而很快马龙就发现，这起校园性侵案和他入行为止接触过的大小案件太不一样了。首先，完全不知道案发现场的位置。于是只能提前进入第二项：询问相关人员。而相关人员现在也只有报案人一个。他叹了口气，根据刘警官给的地址开车去往报案人所在的医院。

直到这一瞬间，马龙都出于私心希望这个姑娘不是之前打电话跟他描述跟踪狂的那个，但对方一开口，他就知道这内疚感他是逃不掉了。

“警官您好，我叫Evelyn Winston。早上是我自己打电话报的案。”姑娘声音不大但很好听，眼神也找回了焦距。

“您好，我叫马龙，因为我们现在人手不够，这起案件由我来负责。在开始向您了解情况之前我还是要确认一下，你真的已经准备好回忆案发当晚的情况了吗？”心理学知识让他很清楚这样的行为会对受害人造成二次伤害。

“谢谢你的体贴。不要紧，我准备好了，逃避下去也不是办法。我想早点抓住他。”Evelyn的声音有点颤抖，但眼神比之前坚定，“只不过很遗憾，我能回忆起的内容有限。”

“没关系，请尽量说，任何细节都会对我们有帮助。”

Evelyn是这所大学音乐系大二的学生，在交响乐团里承担单簧管手的职务。家境很好，性格内向，平时除了上课和排练基本独来独往。父母和一个姐姐都在海外经营家族企业，眼下刚知道她出了事但一时走不开。她最要好的朋友也是室友Dawn是田径队的，平时训练很忙。两人在校区边缘、靠近体育场的地方合租了一间小公寓。Dawn早上一直在陪床，但是今天有考试所以半小时前刚离开。马龙记下了地址电话，打算等一下去找她谈话。

“你可能也知道，大多数强奸案都是熟人作案，因此很多案件还没上法庭就都不了了之了……所以我想问的是，你有怀疑的人吗？”

E咬住下唇，点了点头：“不仅仅是怀疑，现在我几乎能确定是他——我的高中同学Brandon——而且我怀疑之前跟踪我的也是他。”

“昨晚我只记得让他进了屋。再醒来时就是今天早上了，Dawn用毯子裹着我跪在地上大哭，周围一片狼藉……”她的声音减弱了一点……然后又逼着自己重新振作起来，棕色的双眼对上马龙的目光：

“他从高中的时候就对我有兴趣，我觉得他人品有问题，一直没答应。没想到大学里又遇上了。两个月前我开车送乐团里的后辈去参加一个兄弟会的派对，因为不放心把那个小姑娘独自留在那里，就在大厅里等着她。没想到就被B撞上了，走的时候还被他看到了车牌号。这之后我就一直被骚扰……我平时也没有得罪其他什么人。虽然我不知道他是怎么找到我的手机号码和住址的，但他有钱有势，以他们兄弟会的行事作风应该不难。”

马龙记下了Brandon所在兄弟会的地址，临走前嘱咐E好好休息：“用不用我再叫个护士过来在病房里陪着你？”

“没关系，Dawn说她考完试就回来看我。谢谢，辛苦了。”

马龙点点头，带上门的同时悄声叹了口气。

3.  
马龙去见嫌疑人之前犹豫了一下，还是听了张继科短信里的建议、带了鉴定科的闫安一起去。

“也许能在他住的地方发现什么线索呢。而且我现在受伤了动不了，有人陪你去我也放心点。”

决定不跟伤员争论他一个大男人去审问强奸案的男性嫌疑人有什么可不放心的，马龙在车上跟闫安说了这起案子目前了解的大致情况。

“虽然目前还没有证据支持，但从受害人没有喝酒却短暂失忆的情况来看，不排除被下药的可能。”

——根据学校里和镇上的传闻，这些兄弟会派对上经常有违禁药品流通，但不确定是外来的人故意带来的，还是本校兄弟会学生之间交易的。  
两人说好由马龙问话、闫安在房子里快速搜查一下看能不能找到些什么可疑之处。

这座兄弟会的楼是周围建筑里最大最显眼的，光从停车场就能看出成员都是富家子弟。从门口的台阶和一片狼藉的大厅里都能看出前一晚派对留下的痕迹。从停车场穿过草坪时闫安还差点踩到一个用过的套子……跳开后努力保持平衡的过程中，他粗得很有特点的两道眉毛皱在一起，好像缠住了解不开。连一旁的马龙也觉得有点恶心，并怀疑自己被张继科传染了洁癖。

被受害者指认的最大嫌疑人Brandon外形和马龙想象的差不多：高大健壮、橄榄球运动员身材；很宽的前额、双下巴，褐色微卷的头发一看就是故意凹了造型，搭配时刻表现出“老子自我感觉良好”的笑容……  
感觉不太聪明，很适合当廉价动作片的打手A（炮灰）——马龙在心里吐了个槽。

马龙向开门的B出示证件后就示意闫安去隔壁房间看看。没想到刚坐下对方就用调侃的语气说道：  
“这位小弟弟，你真的是警察吗？充其量也就是警校学生吧？”

“……我三年前就毕业了，然后去读了个心理学博士。你要看我的简历吗？” 因为长相和这个行业的典型类型不符，被人质疑已经不是第一次了，于是马龙条件反射地开启了盐龙模式。“不过很抱歉，你还没那个资格。”

“……好啦我就开个玩笑。”

“我并不认同你的幽默感。请配合我们的工作。我正在调查你们学校学生Evelyn昨天晚上到今天凌晨被强奸的案件。今天受害人指控你，你有什么想说的吗？”

“啊？哪个Evelyn？”

“我还是提醒你一下吧，等体内残留DNA鉴定一出来，我们就会立刻知道强奸犯是谁。跟我装傻没用。”

“哦哦我想起来了！乐团那个嘛！” B露出了大概只能用色迷迷来形容的笑容，“她可是个大美人儿，但就是有点傲。我高中时就想追她，她一直给我脸色看……不过谁让我这几年来魅力大涨啊她也抵挡不住……” 

马龙无视了对方陷入自恋的笑容：“所以你是承认了曾经追求过她。那么昨晚你人在哪里？” ——其实这时他已经觉得等DNA报告就行了，不想跟这个可能还在宿醉或者酒醒了也是个白痴的家伙耗下去。但这么问是为了给闫安争取更多时间。

“哎呀警察先生你是不是单身啊？这话还用我说得那么明白吗？昨晚我去了她家，一晚上都在，我们一直干～那～事儿来着。”

虽然觉得DNA报告多半会给出同样的结果，但马龙没料到对方这么爽快地承认了案发时和受害人发生了关系这件事。出于谨慎他又确认了一遍：“所以你也承认你们昨晚发生了性关系。你难道不知道自己犯了强奸罪吗？”

“什么？怎么会呢？” Brandon好像第一次听到强奸这个词一样惊讶地站了起来大声说，“我可能去她家之前是喝了点，可她怎么能这么说呢，当时绝对是你情我愿的啊！” 看起来努力地想了一下，他又补充说：  
“警察先生你也知道吧，女人有时候就是矫情，明明很爽还做那种欲拒还迎的姿态……”

“抱歉我并不知道。”马龙一脸嫌恶地打断他。“法律规定了，没有得到明确的同意就是强奸。”

“哦～所以你是弯的吗？那确实没法知道……” 看不出Brandon是不是故意装傻，忽略了马龙的后半句话。

这时闫安从隔壁房间探了个头进来，马龙就示意他可以准备走了。

“今天先到这里。DNA结果很快就会出来的，请不要离开本市、保持手机联络畅通。如果对方起诉你你会接到通知的。” 对于面前的大块头，马龙连看都不想再看一眼，径直走了出去。

闫安快走了两步跟上，瞟了一眼龙哥有些可怕的脸色，决定赶快进行汇报：

“快速搜查了一下这栋楼的公用区域，没发现什么可疑的地方。当然很多人的房间都锁了，要是有足够证据怀疑有禁药的话，需要带搜查令来、进行地毯式搜索。”

“嗯。” 马龙歪了下头示意闫安开车，并且继续汇报。

闫安坐在驾驶座上紧张得都出汗了，后腰的衬衣贴在皮肤上。刚才嫌疑人最后问的那句“所以你是弯的吗？”被正好下楼来的他听见了，而且不知道该对这个评价做何感想——而且龙哥也没否认啊……？所以难道他确实和科哥在一起？双人搭档出警必有基情？

4.  
马龙在回局里的路上一直保持着低气压，连给张继科发微信都是皱着眉的。

——刚见了嫌疑人，一口咬定受害人是自愿。另外我们怀疑他们的兄弟会有禁药流通。

张继科大概是躺在家里养伤玩手机，回复得很快：

——那就不好办了。搜查令批下来要起码等一个星期吧。受害人打算出庭吗？

马龙这才想起来之前自己情绪受了影响，还没有问受害人Evelyn下一步的打算。不过不管怎样都要等法医的DNA检测结果出来了再说。许昕那边应该已经派人分别去Brandon和受害人那里取样了，今天就能出结果。然而法庭上关于是否形成强奸案的判决就不在他们的控制范围之内了。

我们能做的只有抓住线索和证据，尽可能地接近真相。

他边往办公室走边思考禁药的问题，犹豫了一下，给林高远打了个电话：

“高远啊，哥手头有个案子需要你帮忙。”

挂了电话，马龙正准备先去看看许昕那边的鉴定结果出来了没，然后再回医院向Evelyn和她室友Dawn了解一下情况，就被人叫去了刘国梁的办公室。

刘国梁正背着手看着窗外的雪景，桌上的茶冒着热气。听到马龙进屋后他回过头，马龙注意到刘警官少有地露出了无奈又不甘的神色。

“龙仔啊，坐。我有事跟你说。”

马龙狐疑着坐了下来。刘警官虽然对手下要求很高，但十分了解并信任组员的能力，极少直接插手警探们负责的案件；像这样破案期间忽然把人叫来的情况他还没有遇到过。

“你在调查那个女学生的性侵案对吧？今天那所大学的什么负责人来找我了。校方的意思是这件事会直接影响大学的排名和校友会捐赠的资金，希望能说服受害人私了，把这件事压下去。”

马龙瞪大了眼睛：“这么快？连DNA鉴定结果都没出来呢，这么心虚不就等于是男方认罪了吗？”

刘国梁叹了口气揉了揉太阳穴，接着说道：“嫌疑人——叫Brandon是吧？家里好像和校董事会关系密切，今天你去审过他之后，他就立马通过家里联系了今天来找我的校方负责人。

他们还摆出一副为受害人着想的嘴脸，跑来跟我说这事传出去对女孩子家名誉有影响啊、以小姑娘现在的精神状态可能没法出庭作证啊、即使DNA结果出来也没办法证明这种事不是你情我愿的啊……”

马龙紧咬下唇，意识到第一次接手强奸案的自己失策了，出于对受害人的同情，在DNA证据还没到手的时候就打草惊蛇了。没想到连上法庭提交证据作出判决的机会都没有。现在那个令人作呕的Brandon一定已经派人去说服Evelyn了吧。即使受害人执意要出庭，以嫌疑人他家的权势，请一个颠倒黑白的律师还不容易吗。

刘国梁还在复述着，语调单一，完全不像平时训话那么有底气，然而马龙已经听不进去了。

“你干这行没多久，又是第一次独自办案，心情我能理解。但是我们作为警察经常会有无能为力的时刻，尤其是在面对行政方面设置的障碍时……你即使不甘心也要学着慢慢习惯，是哇？”

“所以您的意思是，这一次我没办法为受害人伸张正义了？那个强奸犯很快就可以继续作恶、不用付出任何代价？”

马龙意识到自己脱口而出的话会对刘国梁造成伤害，而且即使是他也改变不了现状，但他还是没能控制住自己的情绪，夺门而去。

晚上九点，大学城最有钱的某所兄弟会灯火通明，门前的草地上都挤满了人。

林高远接到了龙哥派给他的卧底任务，乔装成大一新生来参加嫌疑人Brandon所在兄弟会的派对。他在心里感叹自己的私服品味不错嘛，警校毕业后也没有过时。

他一边小心地穿过嘈杂的人群往建筑大门走，一边拉上了棒球外套里面的卫衣拉链——卫衣兜里有电棍和胡椒喷雾，以防万一。

他很快适应了群魔乱舞的场景，还能随着音乐舞动几下，很快到达了厚重的木门前。把守在门边的男人身材高大，大概是篮球队的，很不客气地说内场派对要有兄弟会成员的邀请才能进。

林高远自信地一笑，说出了准备好的台词：大意是他是Brandon的小弟，从中国来的国际学生，Brandon邀请他入会之前先来派对玩，了解一下情况。

因为Brandon是兄弟会里势力数一数二的人物，不好惹，人高马大的篮球队员犹豫了一下就放他进去了。

进门后林高远发现里面除了人少点和外面差不多，炫目的灯光和没完没了重复节奏的电子乐让人头晕。他随便抓了一个看着比较老成的人问新生想加入兄弟会该找谁，无奈对方已经喝得说不清话了。他问了好几个人才被告知要上楼去找一个叫Austin的黑发男人。

从刘国梁办公室冲出来上了车，马龙才想起医院早就过了探视时间。他自己连晚饭都忘了吃，想着现在也不能去找Evelyn了，就开车回了他和张继科租的公寓。

刚到家发现有许昕的未接电话和留言——DNA结果出来了，受害人体内的残留和Brandon的DNA取样符合。但这也没法改善马龙现在的心情。他简单回了个短信跟许昕说辛苦了，并不想告诉他情况有变，这个证据已经帮不了受害人了。

张继科还靠在床头玩手机，屋里也没有外卖的味道，马龙怀疑他可能一天都没吃东西。而自己被这个案子闹得精疲力尽、也忘了像之前一样给他带饭，心里又心疼又愧疚。

“继科儿……”

张继科听到关门声回头，看到马龙拖着沉重的步伐走过来，连鞋也没换；声音虽然还是软绵绵的，但比平时的撒娇还多了分委屈。

“龙，今天案子进展不顺利？”

“嗯……昂……”马龙趴在张继科身边，把头埋在他臂弯和腰侧之间的空隙里“取证顺利也没用啊，老刘说嫌疑人底子很硬，已经联系校方安排把这件事压下去了……我真心疼那个姑娘……”马龙的声音越来越小，居然就这么睡着了。

面对这突如其来的示弱和亲昵，张继科叹了口气，揉了揉怀里那人的头发，然后拖着受伤的脚踝费力地把马龙的皮鞋脱掉，整个人平放到床上摆好。然后侧身躺下，从背后轻轻环住他，低声说到：

“抱歉啊，这次帮不上什么忙。

但你还有我呢。”


	2. 5-9（完）

5.  
林高远按照指示来到了二楼一间套间，见到了办公桌前正对着电脑打字的黑发男人。名叫Austin的男人身体有些瘦弱，看起来不太健康，微卷的黑发缠在耳后。看到林高远进来，他神情漠然地抬了头，推了推眼镜：

“什么事？我很忙。”

林高远赶忙调动出最人畜无害的傻笑：“大哥你好，我是经人介绍想加入你们兄弟会的，楼下的哥们让我上来找你。”然后又小心地加了一句：“Brandon今天不在吗？”

“他又看上哪个姑娘了吧？反正我也是他的影子会长，这种麻烦事都是我来办理。”Austin叹了口气，合上电脑。“你随便坐吧，我找找申请表格。”

林高远在皮质沙发上坐下，故意显得有些局促地环顾四周，降低面前的人对他的警惕。虽然经过初步判断以对方的体格打不过自己，但还是不能放松。

“你们会的楼真气派啊！会费很高吗？”

“还好吧，大部分经费都来自校友资助，Brandon会当上我们届的领头人物也是因为有他家族的大力支持。”林高远注意到Austin手边有一小瓶烈酒，心里庆幸来的时机不错，这样的情况下应该比较好套话。

凭借着自己的人格魅力和亲和力，林高远获得了一系列情报：Brandon家历届都给这个兄弟会捐了不少钱，使他得以在这里称王称霸，仗着兄弟会的权势和校董的庇护胡作非为，基本上没有受过处分。

Austin大一时碰巧成为了Brandon的室友。家里条件不太好，是作为特长生被录取的，本来没有加入兄弟会的打算。但是一年前生了一场大病需要住院，无奈之下和Brandon借了钱，还是高利贷。于是只好任他使唤，维持兄弟会的日常运营。

聊了一会儿也没有发现贩毒相关的线索，林高远看面前的人喝得有点多，准备撤了，走之前留了个心眼说要借用一下厕所。Austin摆摆手示意他去，一边扶着额又打开了电脑继续工作，还不忘把面前的文件摆正。

Brandon和Austin住的这间套间大概是整栋楼里最豪华的，有独立卫生间。

林高远踩着地毯走过去时就敏感地闻到了大麻的臭味，进了卫生间之后发现是从楼下通风口飘上来的。他锁了门，检查了一下盥洗台的镜面柜子，发现好几排整整齐齐的药瓶，上面都是手写的标签。他怕时间太长外面的人起疑心，就先拍了张那排药瓶的照片，然后戴上手套放了几片药到证物袋里，然后小心地把药瓶放回原位。

写这些标签的大概是Austin，林高远心想。这位哥的强迫症应该会帮大忙。

凌晨四点，马龙的手机响了。

“龙哥！龙哥醒醒！”闫安的声音有些哑。马龙从被子里挣扎出来，发现旁边的张继科也被吵醒了，没顾得上思考他为什么爬上了自己的床，先试着安抚闫安：

“安子你别慌，怎么了？”

“之前咱们查的那起强奸案，受害人不久前坠楼身亡了。”

马龙一下惊醒，坐了起来，觉得身上冷汗直冒。“案发现场在哪儿？我马上过去。”

Evelyn是从医院顶楼跳下去的。马龙一路上都在自责自己的决策失误，被Brandon带起了负面情绪，顾此失彼了。

因为Evelyn只是受到刺激后来进行修养，本来很快就可以出院，所在的病房也不属于重症病房，所以值夜班的护士起初没注意到她不见了，还是一层急诊室的值班医生听到声响出来查看，成为了第一发现人。

法医和痕检人员兵分两路，一队人在着陆点保护现场，从尸体上找证据，另一队上顶楼天台，看能不能复原当时的情况，判断是他杀还是自杀。马龙和闫安跟着上了顶楼。

入夜后下起了雪，即使天台地面上本来有什么痕迹现在也很难查到了，足印取样更是办不到。天台上的雪积了两三厘米厚，看起来完全不象有人来过。

“能不能根据落地角度判断是自杀还是他杀？”闫安提出建议，“如果落地点离楼体远就说明被推下去的可能性更大？”

“我觉得不行，”马龙摇摇头，“这栋楼有8层高，单从落地点判断不出来起跳的角度。”

“龙哥说得对。”许昕接过话，“如果死者是直接迈出围栏跳下去的话，落地就会离墙壁很近；但也可能以纵身一跃的姿势向外跳，这样落地点就会离墙壁比较远，和被人猛地推下去形成的状况相似。同理，也不能简单根据尸体脸朝的方向下定论。”

“不过我们可以从另一方面入手：探视时间下午5点结束，医院有监控，每层楼的护士站也有出入记录，如果过去的十几小时内没有医院以外的人接触过死者，就大大提高了自杀的可能性。”马龙看着闫安说道。闫安立刻会意，赶去调监控和护士站的记录。

“许昕，你比我先到现场，尸体上发现什么了吗？”

“死者姿势和表情都比较平静，发现时就是闭着眼的。而且穿着医院发的睡衣。这么年轻漂亮的姑娘，如果有人来找她、能让她不换衣服就出门，必须是十分亲近又信任的人……目前我倾向于自杀。”

马龙点点头，忽然想到他目前为止的调查遗漏了Evelyn明显很依赖的室友Dawn。正要给闫安打电话，闫安就跑过来了：

“龙哥，监控显示，昨晚探视结束后确实没有可疑人物进过死者的病房；而且5点整来探视她的人就签字离开了。”

“是谁？”

“上面写着Dawn Brody.”

马龙赶紧从手机里搜索之前Evelyn留给他联系她室友的电话，低头时听到闫安又补充了一句：“而且消防楼梯和天台的监控拍到，Evelyn确实是独自上天台的。”

马龙沉默了片刻：“那么从目前我们能掌握的证据看来，这应该是一起自杀。

但是我们还是有必要去找这个Dawn谈谈，毕竟她是强奸案的第一发现者，还是Evelyn坠楼之前，最后一个接触到这名死者的人。”

6.  
结束医院现场勘察之后已经快六点了，马龙索性直接开车回了警局。张继科罕见地没有赖床，早早打了电话过来问情况，嘱咐了他几句。马龙还陷在自责中，听不进去。草草吃了早饭就给死者的室友Dawn打了电话，要求面谈。

Dawn所在的田径队正在训练。马龙到达室内体育场时先跟看起来像是教练的中年女人出示了证件，又等了一会儿才见到披着毛巾匆匆赶来的Dawn。

Dawn Brody个子很高，几乎比马龙还高出一点。浅金色的短卷发被发带束着，衬出灰蓝色的瞳孔。身材较瘦但是结实匀称，马龙根据身形猜测她是练长跑的。

“Dawn Brody对吧？你好，我是负责调查Evelyn Winston被强奸一案的警探马龙。”握手的时候马龙注意到Dawn大概是因为训练的关系，细长的手指上有很多老茧，不太像女人的手。

“警官您好。抱歉我刚跑圈回来，身上汗津津的。”Dawn有些不好意思地拽过脖子上的毛巾擦了擦脸。

马龙静静看着她擦完脸，然后问：“你昨天下午去医院探视过你室友Evelyn对吗？”

“对，我下课后四点半到的，呆到了五点探视时间结束。”Dawn听到Evelyn的名字，神情变得温柔。

“她当时的状态如何？”

Dawn咬着嘴唇想了一下：

“不太好。前几天都还愿意和我正常聊天，但是昨天好像Brandon在我到之前派人去找过她了。我去的时候她正在哭，断断续续地埋怨不公平、为什么强奸犯不会被抓起来之类的。我听她说的大概意思是Brandon会利用家里的权势把强奸案压下来……

当时我也没细想……毕竟Evelyn那天出事后，情绪一直不太稳定……我只顾着安慰她，后来她哭累了睡着了，5点探视时间结束我就走了。”

马龙仔细注视着对方细微的表情变化，初步判断对方并没有撒谎。

“其实她跟你说的没错，校方也联系了我们警方，并且表示即使Evelyn能出庭，也不会占优势，因为和很多这种类型的案子一样，Brandon可以一口咬定女方是自愿的……”

他看着对方露出难以置信的表情，叹了口气说道：“我现在没有更婉转的说法，只能直截了当地告诉你——你的室友Evelyn，今天凌晨在医院坠楼身亡了。”

对方原本像小树一样挺拔的身躯瞬间垮了下来，表情痛苦地蹲在地上，双手捂住脸，喃喃自语地骂着：“混蛋”、“都怪我”……

马龙有些手足无措，想了想把外套给她披上，扶着Dawn到旁边的椅子上坐下。

那双灰蓝色的眼睛里满是泪水，而再看过来的时候，目光已经比之前坚定：

“警察先生，Brandon他撒谎。他所谓的两情相悦、和Evelyn给他的consent根本不成立。”

“为什么？”马龙有些不解，毕竟Brandon那么信心满满，除了联络警方外还敢派人到医院来找Evelyn谈话……

“因为……”Dawn的声音有些颤抖，

“——因为Evelyn是我的恋人。”

“科哥！”林高远的电话吵醒了午睡的张继科，一向宠弟弟们的他毫无不悦，马上接起了电话。

“高远啊，怎么了？”

“我刚才打龙哥的电话没打通，就把昨晚调查得到的情报给你们发过去了。你俩现在在一起吗？我还有几个药片要送来。”

张继科愣了一下，然后意识到大多数时间各处巡逻跑腿的小队员可能还不知道他受伤的事情。

“没，他在审嫌疑人，我脚崴了在家。我先看看你发来的资料啊。现场找到的药片直接送到局里去吧。”

“哦……好的。科哥抱歉啊，打扰你休息了。”

“没事，高远辛苦你啦。”

马龙没提到叫来了林高远帮忙调查那所兄弟会的事情。张继科正好在家养伤也闲得无聊，就津津有味地看起了邮件发来的照片和资料。

看着看着，他就觉得不对劲了；选了两张照片发给许昕让他找人帮忙鉴定，然后又重新读了一遍林高远对于卧底期间的发现写的报告：

厕所的柜子里有很多有手写代称的不明药品、通风口有大麻的味道、这所兄弟会的势力和财力明显强于校内其他协会……最近还出了强奸案，而且受害人表示不记得案发经过。

……种种迹象表明，这所兄弟会内部有违禁药品流通，也许还有贩毒记录。

他赶忙又联系了许昕，让他鉴定过林高远送去的药片后尽快和自己联系。如果有足够的物证就可以下搜查令，全面检查Brandon所在的兄弟会。而负责一切幕后事务的Austin的笔记本电脑一旦交给周雨他们，应该很快就能破译密码、找出交易记录。

张继科一边做着安排，一边很清醒地认识道：即使证据确凿、迫使学校不得不关闭这臭名昭著的兄弟会，他们的成员肯定还有办法加入其他的组织、使用并买卖新的药物甚至毒品。

而他和同事们的职责是维护这座小镇的治安，又不是专业缉毒警，能力和精力都有限……

7.  
“——因为Evelyn是我的恋人。”

马龙当场就懵了。愣愣地望着Dawn还挂着泪痕的脸，不知道该说什么。

仔细看才发现Dawn很美。和Evelyn那种恬静温和的美丽不同，Dawn身上有一种疏离的气质，冷静中透着自信。眼下大概是她最脆弱的一面，马龙出于良好的教养和绅士风度想要安慰她，却又无从下手。

何况他现在心里也很乱：从接到Evelyn关于跟踪狂的报案开始，他就过多地把私人感情带到这桩案子里来了。

——因为很心疼Evelyn这个姑娘，并且为没能抓住跟踪狂避免接下来的一系列不幸而感到内疚，所以更难冷静客观地做出判断。这是他们工作中的大忌，离开警校后专门学习了心理学的马龙比谁都清楚这一点。

虽然一直在很宽容的环境下长大，这还是他第一次听人对他坦白自己是同性恋。那他自己呢？他对张继科的感情显然超过了搭档和合作伙伴，他又算怎么回事呢？

尽管在毫无准备的情况下向素不相识的警察出了柜，Dawn此时却显得格外坦然，自顾自地说了下去……

于是马龙强迫自己从一团乱的想法中脱离出来，专心听面前的Dawn说话，增进对她们的了解的同时，也从中收集更多有关案件的信息：

Evelyn和Brandon是一所有名的私立高中的同学。Evelyn从小家教严格，几乎所有的空闲时间都用来练习单簧管的演奏，大一加入学校管乐团就顺利争取到了首席单簧管手的位子。

由于天资聪颖，Evelyn曾向Dawn表示过从小就觉得身边的男生很幼稚，更是完全没有遇到过吸引她的人。对于Brandon和他那群狐朋狗友的示好只觉得厌烦。

来到了大学以后，经过学校电脑系统的分配和Dawn成为了室友，一下就被吸引住了，从而发现自己是les。而Dawn出柜得早，即使很喜欢Evelyn也不想耽误她，犹豫了好一阵才在猛烈的追求下败下阵来。两人确定关系后过得很幸福，直到被Brandon发现Evelyn也在这所学校……然后就是噩梦般地被跟踪、被偷窥，还因为一些被偷拍的亲密照片被Brandon抓到了她俩其实是恋人这一把柄。

“你也许会觉得奇怪，在这么开放的社会，又是相对最自由的大学环境里，两个女孩子自由地相爱为什么会成为把柄？”Dawn眼神放空，笑得悲伤又无奈。

“Evelyn的父母观念及其陈旧又传统，她又是独生女。他们给她的路只有放弃音乐梦想继承家业，和嫁一个有权有势、能继承家业的少爷，这两条而已。

即使是在我们最甜蜜的日子里，她都会因为梦到暴怒的父母和她断绝关系而惊醒……我现在还能清晰地看见她在我怀里哭的样子：

‘Dawn, 我爱你啊。你是我黑暗生命里的光。为什么我不能爱你呢？’”

Dawn低着头，静静地看着视线前方的地面，好像根本不需要马龙这个听众一般地继续回忆着：

“她害怕让她父母失望，并因此十分厌恶自己。在出事以后，宁愿妥协向Brandon的谎言屈服，也不敢让她父母知道她性取向的真相。而我作为她痛苦的来源，只能选择尊重她的决定。即使知道这起案子同样会毁掉她的名誉，我也无能为力。

昨天见面时她已经是濒临崩溃的状态了，如果最后是因为无法取舍自杀了，我也能理解……但这并不能减少我因为没保护好她产生的痛苦。”

马龙沉默着听完，搜肠刮肚也只说出一句“节哀”，然后恍惚地上了车。

雪天路滑，尽管中午车很少，他也还是开得很慢。

再次路过学校边缘那一排排兄弟会的老房子，和上次张继科崴了脚的地方，马龙不禁想到，这里面不知道有多少悲伤的故事被掩埋了；有多少姑娘的幸福被人用钱、酒精和药物毁掉。

看样子这起案子也差不多告一段落了：

之前被怀疑的跟踪狂是Brandon，他同时也是强奸报案人Evelyn的强奸犯，并勾结校方要把这件事压下去、向受害人提出了私了。Evelyn无法面对得不到公正裁决并且必须隐瞒自己性取向的事实，跳楼自杀。另外Brandon所在的兄弟会有禁药流通，搜查令估计还需要过两天才能批下来——到时候就让安子、高远他们去查吧，以Brandon那个自高自大的性格，证据应该很好找。

他觉得头很疼，想起来昨晚几乎没怎么睡，于是关掉手机、直接开回了家。进门之后也不理张继科，闷头就睡。

“喂，科哥？你脚怎么样啦？”

“安子啊，”张继科一边往厨房挪，一边小声回答道，“马龙还在睡觉呢。我还好，今天能下地了，但走路还是走不了几步。”

“……我也知道龙哥前天晚上没怎么睡。但你能不能叫他赶紧过来一趟？”

“行啊，他也睡了快一天了，再这么旷工要被扣工资了。”大概是总算能下地活动了，张继科心情不错，“怎么了？”

“之前我们在查的那个强奸案嫌疑人、被受害人指控的Brandon——死了。”

8.  
闫安体贴地开车来宿舍接马龙，然而马龙在车开出去的时候都还是懵的。

“……之前林高远不是做卧底去查那个兄弟会有没有禁药或者其他可疑之处吗？把证据发到局里后可能是因为年底大家都加班，搜查令很快就下来了。今天我和林高远还有几个痕检科的人正在去搜查的路上，就接到通知说在二楼发现尸体……许昕他们几个法医现在应该已经到了。

看起来是Brandon在自己的房间被杀，场面……很血腥。”

许昕果然正在现场检查尸体，见到马龙他们走过来，点了点头。

Brandon高大健壮的身体瘫倒在沙发前，双手垂在身体两侧。下半张脸已经面目全非，身上是喷溅状的血迹。

这时许昕起身走过来，摘掉口罩和手套，对着马龙说道：

“根据身上的证件和之前的照片对比，死者是住在这间套间的Brandon Dicke；因为面部辨认有些困难，已经提取了DNA和之前强奸案留的底做对照。死因是被重物由下往上击中面部，”

许昕边说边拉来旁边的闫安比划，算是示范，“从人中和鼻子的连接部位入手，打出个上勾拳，角度和力度掌握好的话能把鼻骨打断、并顶入到人脑内部。凶手应该有一定的格斗基础，手法稳准狠，一击毙命。”

“从出拳角度来看，凶手应该比死者要矮。死者这么高大强壮、要制服他比较难，所以不排除先用药物让他晕过去的可能。胃内容物我们等下把尸体运回去后就会送检，看有没有药物残留。”

“死亡时间呢？”马龙刚才看到尸体的惨状时就彻底清醒了过来，此刻点着头在做记录。

“初步判断是昨晚6点到8点之间。”

于是马龙指挥闫安他们去审问楼里的人。由于快放假了，留在兄弟会宿舍里的人不多，也没有目击者见到可疑人物。

“在抓到凶手前暂缓对于禁药的搜查，但是要派人把守这座楼的出口，以防有人把药物带出去销毁证据。”

“大昕，辛苦你了。尸检结果、尤其是胃内容物的报告出来后第一时间联系我。”

“好的，你去哪儿？”

“去找一个嫌疑人谈谈。”

马龙打了Dawn的电话没人接，开车去Evelyn和Dawn宿舍的路上，路过了前天和Dawn谈话的体育馆。他忽然改变主意，拐了个弯在体育馆门口停下车。

对于这起杀人案谁的嫌疑最大，他心里是有数的，但又隐隐希望自己的猜测不正确。

他很快找到了上次向他要证件的女教练，在门牌上看到她的名字是Corinne Fort

“Fort女士您好，我是警察局的马龙。”

“您好，有什么事吗？”女教练员四十出头，不苟言笑；身材很强壮，一看年轻时也是从事竞技体育项目的。

“我在调查昨晚发生的一起命案。请问您昨天晚上见过Dawn Brody吗？”

“……训练时见过啊，她出什么事了吗？”

“目前还只是猜测。能告诉我她昨天训练的时间吗？”

“好的，我看一下记录啊。”她翻着笔记本，莫名看起来有点紧张。

“啊找到了，昨天我们是上下午两次训练，下午的训练时间是四点到五点半。但她快比赛了，跟我提出加练，七点左右才走。”

“我知道了”马龙在本子上做着记录，“还有其他人和她一起加练吗？”

“……没有，我们教练组一般会为参加大赛的队员开小灶，她下个月要去参加全国中长跑锦标赛，是我们学校唯一入选的。”Corinne教练的自豪之情溢于言表。

“Dawn这几天的训练状态如何？有什么异常的地方吗？”

“她一直很勤奋努力，不过昨天好像憋着一股劲儿、比往常练得还狠；我都忍不住提醒、怕她把自己弄伤着了。”

“好的，情况我都了解了，谢谢您的配合。”马龙合上本子，微笑告辞。

马龙把车在Evelyn和Dawn合租的房子前停下，深呼吸之后敲了门。

总算还是来到这个一系列噩梦开始的地方了。

Dawn开了门，见到是马龙没说话就侧身让他进门。两人坐在厨房木桌的两端。Dawn比上次得知Evelyn死讯前憔悴了不少，没绑发带的卷发乱糟糟的。她双眼盯着桌面，绞着手指、像是在努力保持平静。

马龙用尽可能温和轻松的语调打破沉默：

“又见面了。这还是我第一次来你们宿舍。不请我喝点什么吗？”

Dawn猛然抬头，表情像是马龙在说另一种她听不懂的语言，片刻之后才反应过来：“哦，我们家里只有茶，不过今天刚好喝完了……以前都是Evelyn去买的，她口味比我挑剔……”声音越来越小，又低下了头

马龙叹了口气，坐正了身子：“那我就切入正题了。Brandon昨晚被人杀了。初步判断死亡时间是晚上6到8点之间。

我还没有跟其他任何人提起你承认和Evelyn是情人这件事。你对我坦承这一点我很感谢，但这也让你成为了Brandon死亡的头号嫌疑人。

尸检结果还没出来，我今天来这里只是来确认你的不在场证明的。”

Dawn抬起头对上马龙的目光，眼里除了恐惧，还有惊讶：“什么不在场证明？”

马龙皱起了眉：“你的教练Corinne今天告诉我，你昨晚正常训练后加练来着，七点左右才走。”

马龙没有想到，自己临时起意从教练那里得到的证词，竟然成为了导致Dawn心理防线崩溃的最后一根稻草：她突然趴在桌子上大哭了起来。

“对不起……Brandon是我杀的。

教练她一定是想保护我才做了伪证。昨天根本没有什么加练。”

9.  
“马龙警官，我真的很感谢你能来找我。不然我大概会把自己逼疯吧……

我认罪。但是我不后悔。

接下来我会向您如实复述整件事的经过。唯一的请求是不要对外公开我和Evelyn的关系。”她明亮的眼睛对上马龙的，目光里是恳求。

“……事到如今你还要坚持帮她隐瞒吗？”

“这是我现在唯一能为她做的了。

我们最后一次谈话时，Evelyn说还没有做好跟家人出柜的准备。而且她父母因为强奸案的事情已经受了很大的刺激了。我希望能维护和坚持她的决定。”

“……好吧，我答应你。在对外的新闻发布会上不会提到你们俩的关系。”

“谢谢您。”

“侦探类的影视剧我也看过一些，我这种大概属于冲动杀人吧？”Dawn的声音恢复平静，自嘲地笑了笑。

“即使Evelyn之前说过希望通过法律手段处理，我也知道不管判决结果如何我也不可能原谅Brandon。之前我们田径队和他们兄弟会在派对上联谊，我呆了一会儿就走了，走之前顺了一瓶药。

负责库存的家伙大概是有强迫症吧，上面白纸黑字写着date-rape drug（迷奸药），我在厕所里看到时想着Brandon是不是就是用它害了Evelyn，反应过来的时候已经在回家的路上，药瓶也装在包里了。

但当时我没想过要用在谁身上，顶多是作为证物逼Brandon认罪。没想到接踵而来的就是学校压下这件事、和Evelyn的自杀……

昨晚训练时我强迫自己不去想这件事，教练也对我参加比赛寄予了很高的期望——我们学校女队很久没进过全国锦标赛了。练到五点半准时结束。

不知道您有没有过剧烈运动后血气上涌、觉得自己天下无敌的时候？我当时就是这种大脑和肌肉都充血的状态……出体育场时从清洁工的推车上借了橡胶手套、包里还有平时用的哑铃，几乎不需要思考就决定了要怎么杀死Brandon。

我给他打电话做出要上门约炮的姿态，他虽然听上去惊讶但很快就答应了。他这种人渣，免费送上门来的不管性取向都会愿意上吧……

即使想好了要用手套隐藏指纹什么的，到真的面对这个毁了我和Evelyn人生的家伙时，我还抱着他能认错、赔偿Evelyn父母、还她清白的一线希望。

于是我边倒酒边半开玩笑地问他，明明通过偷窥知道了我和Evelyn是恋人关系，为什么还要这么做。”

她忽然停顿了，抬头看着马龙问道：

“警官您谈过恋爱吗？”

“这……不算谈过吧……”认真倾听的马龙没想到问题会忽然抛向自己，想到继科，有点心虚。

“这样吗？不过根据目前的接触、和还有Evelyn跟我说的情况，我感觉您是个尊重女性的人。和Brandon不同。我照原样复述他让我出离愤怒、出手杀人的那句话——

‘所有自称女同性恋的的dykes都是没被足够好的JB操过，操服了就掰过来了。’”

她沉默了一会儿，马龙也需要时间消化产生的震惊——在这么发达的国家、可能是全球开放程度数一数二的社会里，居然还有受过良好教育的男人真的这样认为。他不知道该如何反应。

Dawn似乎也没有期待他的反应，沉默之后自顾自地说下去：

“我大概是一时血气上涌，背对他的时候把药加到了酒杯里。他昏睡过去、滑到地上的时候，我就像之前想象过的，用戴着橡胶手套的手握紧哑铃，击穿了他那张令人作呕道貌岸然的脸。

——击打姿势和角度都不难，用的是巧劲，中学的防身课和后来学的格斗术教练都教过。真遗憾没督促Evelyn跟我一起去学。

……我不求您能马上理解我的行为和感情。但是我相信您是有这样的理解能力的，只要您愿意宽容地对待性取向或其他任何方面的坚持和自己不同的人，您就可以做到。”

“而Brandon这个无赖，根本没有对爱情本身的理解能力。他当时只是觉得抓到了Evelyn的弱点，可以利用我来要挟她……”这里她的声音开始颤抖，忽然盯着马龙的眼睛

“你知道我坐夜车从预赛地点回来、在宿舍地毯上发现她的那天早上，Evelyn说什么吗？

她哭着跟我说对不起……还说Brandon进门前威胁她，说如果不让他进来的话，他有很多办法可以让我因为‘身体不适’退出锦标赛。”

——“您难道不和我一样、觉得他这样的人不配活下去？”

马龙被问住了，他感觉那双灰色眼睛里熊熊燃烧的火焰离他们所在的房间很遥远。

在他略显单调、按部就班的人生中，还没有体验过那样炽热的爱，也就无法对如此强烈的恨产生共情。

直到警笛声响起，马龙还在回想和Dawn的对话。

小队员抓到Dawn并把她压上警车之前，马龙能说的也只是提醒她Brandon还是应该接受法律的制裁——“你没有权利决定别人的生死。”

而Dawn忽然笑了，还是重复说她不后悔。

“在这里即使Brandon杀人也没法偿命；不管最后受到什么惩罚，Brandon都弥补不了他毁了至少两个人的人生这一事实。

有的时候法律没有办法维护的公正，只能牺牲个体来做人为调整。”

马龙想着这些话，不得不在心里承认好像也有点道理。但他也知道，今天晚上回家跟继科复述案情后，继科会怎样试图开导他：

我们工作的意义是什么，我们做的是正确的吗？

破案抓住凶手这件事本身还是有意义的。做这项工作的大多数时间里，导致杀人的起因都是些小事——犯错的人罪不至死。我们用毕生维护的，是社会和法制的公正性，并且让大多数无辜人可以继续安稳地生活。

他也许还会提到国内外文化差异和法律重心的区别。自古以来中国的法律强调的是“宁可错杀一千 不可放过一个”，而以美国为代表的国家，强调的是“宁可放走坏人也不能冤枉一个好人”。这种大环境是我们无法改变的。

每一天醒来面对世界和自己的良心的时候，只需要继续相信——

There is some good in this world, and it is worth fighting for.

为了世界上仅存的真善美战斗，是值得的。

……

马龙目送着D被押上警车，然后看了看不远处的田径场：松软的积雪在下午的阳光中闪闪发亮，一片宁静祥和，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

在他身后几步远的位置，已经为他打开了车门的张继科倚在车窗边。

他注视着马龙显得有些瘦小的背影，一边小心地把重心转移到没受伤的脚上，一边暗暗在心里决定今后要一直陪着他、站在他身旁的位置。

——以后再也不想让这个人独自面对这样的案件了。

……

这时马龙想感觉到什么一样忽然回头，神情有些茫然，然后看到身后那人的瞬间，眼神变得温柔。

他想说的，他都知道。

[Case 2 -- Closed. ｜ 案件2 -- 完]


End file.
